


Honeymoon Phase

by hellooolunaaa



Category: Waanjai, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, assurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellooolunaaa/pseuds/hellooolunaaa
Summary: When Gulf needs a little assurance...
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Honeymoon Phase

Gulf stared blankly at the ceiling. He couldnt see nothing because everything is just pitch black but he doesn’t have a choice, he cant sleep. He sighed and looked at the sleeping figure beside him.

_Hope you’re having a good dream, love_ Gulf silently talked to his boyfriend for 2 year. Mew. His Mew.

Gulf carefully turned his whole body facing Mew. The guy is sleeping peacefully. Mouth slightly opened and Gulf can hear his cute soft snores. Mew’s arm is just lightly placed over Gulf’s small waist so the younger tried to make small movements as possible so he wouldn’t wake Mew up.

He knows how Mew is working really hard this past few days.

The younger tried scooting a little closer to Mew, hoping that the older’s warmth will give him comfort and help him fall asleep. As on instinct, Mew slightly pulled Gulf closer to him.

Gulf looked at Mew to see if the guy is awake but nope, mew is still sleeping like a baby. The younger kept staring at the older’s face. Studying every inch of his face. Gulf smiled when his eyes landed on the moles. Gulf likes to call it “Mew constellation” as he always like to connect those. Gulf fights the urge to trace it and connect the little moles so instead, his eyes just traced it and imagined a thin line drawing.

And there it is again, the overwhelming feeling that has been keeping him up all night. Gulf slowly removed Mew’s arm over his waist and left the room.

Gulf takes a deep breath as soon as he closed the bedroom door. He looks around their condo. The city lights from outside is giving their living room some light enough for him to locate where the sofa is. He sat himself at the sofa and stared at the night life outside from his window.

Everything looks so small and quiet and beautiful. All Gulf could hear is the AC and some faint motorcycle noises from outside.

Gulf sighed again.

_It’s the time of the year._ Gulf thought bitterly. Gulf has been to 2 toxic relationships before he met Mew. Those 2 only lasted for 2 years. Now, Gulf is scared because Mew and him are already in their 2 years of relationship and the feeling of Mew will leave him anytime scares him.

He loves Mew. Mew helped him realize that he is worth loving, that he deserve to be a priority and not an option. Mew made him realize that love is really beautiful. Mew made him believe in love again.

Gulf sighed for the nth time tonight. He hugged his knees tighter hoping that this will give him comfort. He is over thinking again. He hates it.

“Hey.” A soft voice pulled Gulf out from his thoughts. It was Mew.

Gulf gave him a small smile.

“Why are you still awake? Let’s go back inside.” Mew opened the bedroom door a little wider.

“I cant sleep. You can go ahead. I’ll follow.” Gulf gave him a reassuring smile.

“Then we’ll stay awake together.” Mew smiled at him and walk towards the sofa. They are now sitting end to end. Mew knows this aura of Gulf. He didn’t waited for Gulf to be ready for nothing.

He knows that something is bothering his little kitten right now.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Mew said reassuringly. He knows it takes time for Gulf to open up. Gulf likes to keep his thoughts to himself. “I’m just gonna stay here with you.”

“Okay…” Gulf appreciates how Mew respects his space.

A long comfortable silence filled the room until Mew heard a soft shuffle coming for the younger.

Mew noticed that the younger’s eyes are rather glossy.

“You can cry if you want.” He said softly.

Gulf has this habit of stoping himself from crying. A habit he developed over the years of being in a toxic relationship. Before, him and his ex would fight everytime he cries saying that his tears will not fix anything and that it is annoying. For years, he though his tears would only worsen the situation.

But with Mew…that guy would always encourage Gulf to express himself. If he is mad at Mew, the older would tell him to be mad. If Gulf wants to cry, Mew would tell him to cry and would hug him until he calms down. Mew thought him that his feelings and emotions are valid.

“I’m just scared.” Gulf said quietly. Mew sighed in relief that his Gulf is now talking.

Mew just waits for Gulf. He didn’t interrupt. He will just listen.

“We’re on our second year of our relationship.” Gulf takes a deep breath, still trying to control his tears. “My previous relationships only lasted for two years as well.” Now Mew knows where this is going.

“I’m just scared that anytime you’ll get tired of me and just leave me.” Gulf sniffled. “I don’t know how I’m going to handle another heartbreak, Mew.” And that broke Gulf. He is now crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

Gulf barely survived his two previous heartbreaks. He used to cry for months. Everyday. Feeling insecure. Questioning why cant he have what his friends have. His friends have nice and healthy relationships, why cant he have it? He used to ask himself that question every single day until he met Mew.

Mew caught Gulf off guard. Mew is the complete opposite of his previous relationships. Oh how many time he pushed Mew away because he is scared, but the older man is different. He will stay there and slowly break his walls. At first he didn’t know what to do, everything with Mew is just so……..healthy. Everything is just too good to be true.

“I’m not going to leave you love.” Mew softly said. Reaching for the Younger’s face to wipe the tears with his hands. He hates to this beautiful creature cry because of his insecurities. Mew hates himself for being late. Only if he met Gulf earlier, this beautiful man will not be scared and insecure.

“That’s what they also told me.” Gulf sniffled again. “But they left.” The younger chuckled bitterly.

“But not me. I’ll stay by your side.” Mew moved closer. “I promised you didn’t I?” Mew held one of Gulf’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

Gulf’s tears finally stopped. He knows that when Mew never break his promises.

“You will never leave me?’ Gulf sniffled and looks at Mew. Gulf looks like a complete mess right now but in Mew’s eyes, Gulf looks absolutely adorable. Pouty lips, slightly red face from crying, tear stained cheeks, and eye brows slightly frowning. Oh how much Mew would want to squish the kitty in front of him right now.

“Never.”

“Even if I accidentally break one of your One Piece action figures?”

Mew laughs and shakes his head, “Never. I can always buy one. Plus you are way more important than anything else.”

That made Gulf feel better. That’s all he needs. A little assurance.

Gulf crawled towards Mew and sat on his lap and hugged the older one. Burying his head on Mew’s neck.

“Promise?”

“I promise love.” Mew gave Gulf a small kiss on his ears and tightens the hug.

A comfortable silence passed by and he felt Gulf tightens the hug.

“But I really accidentally broke one of your action figures…” Gulf said in a small voice.

“Really?” Mew felt Gulf nod. Mew just sighed and hoped that it is not the Luffy action figure he just bought.

“It’s the Luffy action figure you brought home last week.”

Mew closed his eyes and chanted his promise inside his head.

“Sorry. I tried cleaning it but Chopper barked out of nowhere so I accidentally dropped it.” Gulf pulled back from the hug to explain what really happened.

Mew cant help but to just smile as he watch his little kitten explain.

The older just rolled his eyes and gave his rambling boyfriend a short kiss on the lips. That made the younger stop from rambling.

“I love you.” Mew said with full sincerity. He really cant go all mad at Gulf no matter how stubborn this little cat is.

Gulf smiled at Mew, “I love you too.” He said as he traced the constellation on Mew’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo hellooo it's me again!  
> I cant sleep so here's a little drabble. Enjoy! 
> 
> (you can also follow me on twt @hellooolunaaa)


End file.
